


Baekyeol

by tally_hoed



Series: Heart AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Baekyeol

“I’m not going to let you die, not like this.”

Baekhyun smiles warmly at him but Chanyeol’s determination will not be killed by his pearly whites.

“I mean it, we’re going to find you someone else to love and then your heart will heal itself.”

“I don’t think it really works like that Chanyeol.”

“Well what if you loved me instead? Laughter is the best medicine and I always make you laugh.”

It’s true, even now when the desperation in his best friend’s voice is apparent, Baekhyun laughs. The sound is like a melody colouring the drab walls and allowing a little sunlight in through the curtains.

“If I love you, you’d have to love me back you know. Can you do that?”

He keeps the smile on his face, gives Chanyeol the chance to laugh it off too.

But the friendly giant simply grabs Baekhyun’s hands in his own and sets his mouth in a straight line.

“Of course I can love you. If it keeps you alive, Baekhyun you know I would do anything.”


End file.
